vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Leila Marcus
Leila Marcus (レイラ・マーカス) ' is a Vampire Hunter and a member of the Marcus Clan. Her first appearance is in the third novel of the series, [[Demon Deathchase|''Demon Deathchase]].'' Appearance Leila is youngest of the Marcus clan, she's just over 20 years old, and has bright blue eyes and long, blond hair. She's outfitted in a crimson coverall, and equipped with a pair of sturdy goggles which she adjusts from her eyes to the top of her head. She has scars all over her body, where gashes were stitched up at some point. These scars may have been from living a rough life out on the frontier, or from the repeated forcefulness of her brothers. Personality She is the very definition of a tomboy in all incarnations of her. Having grown up with all brothers has rubbed off on her. She is highly capable and confident in her abilities. A soft romantic at heart with an iron clad exterior that protects this side to her at all costs. She is a thoughtful person and very honorable. While she forms bonds with people very easily due to her natural personality in all incarnations, in the novel this is overshadowed by the treatment she receives from her brothers. In the novel, the trauma of having been raped by her brothers and insistence that they lay claim on her, while taking advantage of her even in times of injury with no regard to her emotions has scarred her, leaving her broken. She slowly gathers some of these pieces as she forms bonds outside the family; one being the guy in the butcher shop. However she isn't fully healed until she meets D. His treatment of her and kind words bring her back fully from the abyss of the broken spirit she was enduring. She is quick to proclaim this to him in all honesty when she tries to say her farewell to him. She has a deep love for everything mechanical. She picks up the design and repair of most transportation without much effort. In battle she is fierce and determined despite what ever emotional state she is in, with a will and determination that even D is left in awe and quick to praise. She is also a lot softer and girlish than in the movie. Biography Leila Marcus/Novel|Novel Leila Marcus/Manga|Manga Leila Marcus/Movie|Movie Leila Marcus/Video game|Video game Personal Equipment 'First Aid Kit- Common on the Frontier, its use is invaluable for Warriors and Hunters who usually make use of it very often. She didn't keep up with her supplies which surprised D. Cold Beer- Leila ordere this in the town of Garucia when she goes into the bar. Sliver Gun- The one wielded by Leila Marcus uses highly pressured oxygen to fire needles one-thousandth of a micron wide. The gun can leave the walls of a Noble's castle as friable as unglazed pottery. Leila uses this weapon against Benge in the ghost town of Barnabas. Bazooka- A powerful weapon wielded by Leila Marcus in the movie Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust. Leila uses this weapon against Meier Link. First Aid Kit.jpg|D's First Aid Kit Sliver Gun.jpg|Leila's Silver Gun in manga. Leila's Silver Gun.jpg|Leila's Silver Gun in movie. Leila Communication device snapshot 001.jpg Leila's equipment.jpg|Leila's Bazooka and Atomic Bike. Leila Survival Knife 2 snapshot 001.jpg|Leila's Survival Knife. Javelin.jpg|Leila's Javelin. Leila prepares to leave snapshot 011.jpg|Leila's Goggles. Battlecar.jpg|Leila's Battle Car with Flares. Survival Knife- A knife Leila Marcus uses in the movie Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust. Leila uses this weapon against Caroline. Javelin- Measuring three meters long, five centimeters around, and weighing five hundred kilograms, Leila uses this weapon against Caroline. Leila's Goggles- Leila Marcus has highly advanced goggles in both the movie and the Novel. They have auto zoom, can detect objects and beings from a long distance, image enhancing, and probably Multivision functions. Battle Car with Flares Atomic Bike- The bike Leila Marcus uses in the movie Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust. The same as all atomic powered machines, it uses Uranium Fuel. Transportation Atomic Bus Battle Car Atomic Bike Trivia *Leila's voice actress was Megumi Hayashibara in the Japanese version and Pamela Adlon in the English version. *Hereditary Diseases are a thing of the past: their names are no longer even remembered. As a result of the Nobility's genetic-engineering expertise, mental defects by inbreeding no longer exist. A guaranteed labor force is the greatest concern on the Frontier, so relations between a mother and her son, or father and his daughter, are permitted. The exact details don't matter so long as they are fruitful and multiply, but if it is purely in the pursuit of pleasure, such as when Lina Sween or Leila's family members or adoptive family members attacked them, it is not condoned, and against the law. Quotes * (To Daughter) "I wonder if it's tiring to be constantly on the run. He has no future, no place to go."Volume 3 * (To D) "I wanted to be a hunter to avenge my parents' deaths. I've seen many terrible things since then: lives destroyed, families devastated, hopes crushed... everytime, it seems a vampire is to blame."Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust * (To D) "''It's the only life I'm any good for now. And it looks like it's the only life you've ever known. So I suggest we make a pact, since we're both in it for the long haul: whoever dies first, the other one can come and bring flowers to their grave. How's that?... It's the rain, makes me sentimental. I don't know why I should care about that - it's just I love flowers. And I don't think I'll be getting any, I'm all alone after all. We have that much in common, don't we? That we're both hunters and we're both alone. Oh well, I'm being silly, doesn't really matter... ''"Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust Gallery Vampire.Hunter.D.full.542557.jpg|Leila presented in Vampire Hunter D:Bloodlust's sketch. Leilamarcus.jpg|Leila Marcus drawn by Manga Artist, Saiko Takaki. VHD Kawajiri work book Leila.png|Leila's full desing in Kawajiri work book. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Victims Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Craftsman